Because of Fate
by KwirkyWinter
Summary: Tony was paralyzed during the Battle of New York, and is having a hard time dealing with his new disability. Steve left the Avengers after aforementioned battle, thinking that Tony's paralysis was his fault. Tony's frustrated and Steve's feeling guilty. But seeing each other again makes everything easier to deal with. Stony. Loosely based on X-Men. Watching X-Men not required.


**Just a note that this steals some ideas from the X-men universe, but you don't have to watch the movies to enjoy this fic. I do not own Marvel, Fox, or Paramount. Not to mention Disney. If I _did_ own any of those companies, I'd buy a golden toilet just because. **

Chaos. It was everywhere, raging in the fight around him, burning bright in the fire that claimed the streets. Steve Rogers stood tall, his movements tense as he cautiously moved forward, head turning as he searched for hidden enemies. It was quiet, at least where he was. A part of him wanted to sit down and stay, to block out the sounds of the battle and destruction around him. It would be so easy to turn his back to the fight, to pretend none of this had ever happened. Peace had always been longed for, but never achieved. Peace. What a silly thought.

When Thor tapped him, a signal to move forward, it took all of Steve's willpower to take that heavy, dragging step. Sooner or later, the fighting would find them, and he knew that there was no way in hell he was ready. But Steve was a soldier at heart, and a soldier was defined by three things: duty, honor, and country. And somewhere deep inside, he knew that he was meant to protect and serve. To help the helpless. To shield civilians against the _real_ violence. To keep them from the Chitauri. Walking became marginally easier.

It was almost _too_ quiet on the usually busy Manhattan street. As much as Steve and Thor were ready for action, there seemed to be nothing hiding in the shadows, nothing ominously watching from around the corners. Steve should've known better. The first Chitauri caught him almost completely by surprise, and the yell from Thor told him that the feeling was mutual. After that first one, they never stopped coming. He and Thor kept throwing weapons, ducking, weaving, and killing, but more seemed to come and take the place of the dead. They were drowning in mutant apocalypse aliens.

Through all the slashing and dodging, the kicking and hitting, and general action, Steve paid careful attention to his communication link. As leader of the team, he was responsible if anyone had problems or solutions. But the fight was too draining, and he felt himself listen to his teammates less had less, at times hearing only a word here, a scattered phrase there.

A few words made their way into his ear, but most didn't.

_"Must close portal...too many..."_ Clint.

_"Can do it..." _Natasha.

"Do it!" Steve barked quickly.

_"Wait...nuke...know where to put it..." _Tony. _Tony._

Steve seized up, trying in vain to process what he had just heard. The Captain wanted to say so many things, to beg, to plead, to stop Tony from doing this. To say_ I love you_. Because he did love the man. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to the short, sassy genius, who never ran out of wisecracks. He adored the way Tony spoke, quickly, but at the same time rambling, too. There was _something_ that he felt when he looked at the CEO, but it was so hard to put into words. But at the same time, Steve knew that he would never stand a chance with the stick straight playboy. There were too many pretty, no, gorgeous girls who wanted that handsome, stylish billionaire. And that same billionaire would never even look in his direction. Heck, he didn't even _swing_ in his direction. Besides, they were supposed to hate each other. He was a seasoned soldier, and knew a lost cause when he saw one.

Steve opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Nothing except for a small, strangled, "Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?"

He didn't have the courage to say anything else.

There was no response.

For Captain America, the world was silent as the small bright red and gold figure of Iron Man zoomed quickly toward the black hole in the sky. Bullets were oddly muffled as Tony Stark pulled himself and the nuke into a vertical ascent, heading straight for unquestionable death. And then he was gone, gone into the unknown, gone where Steve would never see his merry brown eyes again.

Everyone stared at Tony when he went, all fighting forgotten, every movement robotic. There was nothing to do but hope, hope that the Man of Iron would come back. For what felt like the longest time, nothing happened. Then slowly, suddenly, the Chitauri stopped and fell. The deed was done. The civilians had been saved. They had won. But where was Iron Man?

Nothing. There was nothing. No matter how much the Avengers hoped, or stared at the wormhole, nothing fell out. Nothing happened. And for the longest time, Steve glared at the gaping hole in the otherwise beautifully cerulean sky, wishing for a familiar glimpse of red and gold armor, for the sight of a tiny metal man soaring from outer space, the conquering hero.

A minute passed.

Then five.

_He's not coming back_, the Captain realized with a heavy heart. He knew what he had to do as a leader. And the next sentence that he uttered was the hardest thing he had ever done. Tougher than joining the army, or fighting in the war. Even more undoable than crashing a plane into the icy waters of the North Atlantic.

"Close it." He said with a dooming finality.

And in the sky Steve could see the portal shrinking, locking away Tony forever.

Just before the dark hole disappeared from view, everybody could see a little human-like figure fall rapidly from the heavens. Steve gasped, and broke into a smile.

"Son of a gun!"

Ecstasy soon evolved into horror as he realized that Iron Man was not slowing down. Both Thor and Hulk leaped for Tony, but the man was falling too quickly. Steve looked again, and realized that the armor was heading straight at him. Quickly, he ran to slow the fall, to catch Tony and quite possibly save his life. But just before he could grab on to a leg or arm, Stark crashed to the ground and laid there, immobile, broken.

"No...no...no..."Steve murmured as the rest of the team gathered around the lifeless man. He ripped off the faceplate of the Iron Man suit, but the other man didn't even stir.

Suddenly, the Hulk gave a ferocious roar, causing everyone to jump and Tony's eyes to fly open. It was the most beautiful thing that Captain America had ever seen.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" Tony gasped.

"We won." Steve's voice was hollow, yet flooded with relief.

"Awesome." Tony started to push himself up from the ground.

"Wait. Don't move. You might-" Natasha was abruptly cut off by the man lying on the floor.

"Actually," Tony said, his voice filled with horror, "I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs...I can't feel my legs."

"Paralyze yourself." The super spy finished lamely.

"This is all my fault." Steve muttered, " I could've stopped this. I could've caught you. I was so close...if only I had been a bit faster, you wouldn't be like this now. I'm a failure. I can't-I-I'm dangerous. I cannot be on this team anymore." Guilty and broken, Steve started to walk away, leaving the man whom he loved and the rest of the team, whom he trusted, behind.

"No, Steve, please, don't go. None of this is your fault. I..." If Steve looked back, he would've seen that Tony looked equally as broken, lying pathetically on the ground, unable to move forever, mourning the loss of a friend, or someone who was more than that.

But Steve didn't.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have in general! All reviews are appreciated. A beta is also much needed. Please PM me if you're interested! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
